Injuries to the human knee joint resulting from participation in extreme sporting activities or resulting from accumulated damage with advancing years are all too common.
The knee joint is the biggest joint in the human body and is subject to various failure modes. One of the failure modes is the failure of the meniscus to maintain its integrity under sudden load spikes or accumulated damage. The meniscus is an avascular cartilage that acts as a shock absorber inside the knee. There are two disc shaped menisci in each knee. FIG. 1 is a representation of the knee with the meniscus between the femur and the tibia.
A Sep. 11, 2008 study in the New England Journal of Medicine titled Incidental Meniscal Findings on Knee MRI in Middle-Aged and Elderly Persons by seven physicians in the New England area concluded that “Incidental Meniscal findings on MRI of the knee are common in the general population and increase with increasing age.” The study reports Meniscal tear prevalence rates of 15% to 30% in women and men aged 50-59 and 27% to 37% rates in women and men aged 60-69. The incidence rates increase to a maximum of 50% with age advancing to 70-90 years.
The damage resulting from meniscus tears and other failure modes is hard to contain and control under normal everyday working load situations. As the meniscus failure progresses the femur and the tibia come in direct contact resulting in irreversible damage under very painful conditions. If untreated, the afflicted may find it unable to bear the pain, and may require the implantation of artificial knees.
Knee braces and supporting orthotics currently available are not configured to provide load bearing, and shock absorbing function. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,599 to Vito et al. is designed to provide stability in cases of loss of neuro-muscular control of a knee joint or a hip joint. U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,524 to Doyle is directed towards a knee support for supporting an injured knee while permitting bending and straightening of such a knee, however is silent as to shock absorbing functionality. U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,190 to Fischer et al. is directed towards a device for bracing or exercising the knee joint in a manner that allows the bending of the knee joint only along a predetermined path which approximates the bending of the joint.
Accordingly it remains desirable to have a knee brace that bears the load of the knees and absorbs shock on the knees so as to prevent damage to the knees and help in the healing of the damaged knee joint. It further remains desirable to have a knee brace worn around the knee and allow the individual to maintain flexibility and movement of the knee so as to allow individuals with knee problems to continue with their active lifestyle.